In recent years, portable information terminals typified by smartphones have been actively developed. Portable information terminals, which are a kind of electronic devices, are desired to be lightweight and compact by users.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a hands-free wearable device with which information can be visually obtained anywhere, specifically, a goggle-type display device that includes a CPU and is capable of data communication. The device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is also a kind of electronic device.
Most wearable devices and portable information terminals include secondary batteries that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, and have problems in that there is a limitation on the operation time of the wearable devices and the portable information terminals because their light weight and compactness cost the battery capacity. Secondary batteries used in wearable devices and portable information terminals should be lightweight and compact and should be able to be used for a long time.
Examples of secondary batteries include a nickel-metal hydride battery and a lithium-ion secondary battery. In particular, lithium-ion secondary batteries have been actively researched and developed because the capacity thereof can be increased and the size thereof can be reduced.
Electrodes serving as positive electrodes or negative electrodes of lithium-ion secondary batteries are each formed using, for example, a lithium metal, a carbon-based material, or an alloy-based material.